Clark Kent et Oliver Queen en 50 mots
by Babydracky
Summary: 50 mots pour décrire la relation entre Clark Kent et Oliver Queen.


**Titre : Clark Kent et Oliver Queen en 50 mots**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Clark/Oliver  
**Fandom : **Smallville  
**Rating : **PG-PG-18/K-M  
**Thème : **# Une phrase et Cinquante thèmes.  
**Disclaimer : Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) **and** Clark Kent (Superman to become) **sont des personnages tirés de la série télévisée Smallville. Ils sont la propriété de WARNER BROSS et DC Comics.

**Clark Kent & Oliver Queen en 50 mots**

1- Qui aurait pu croire que lui, Oliver Queen, jeune homme fortuné et généralement considéré comme des plus plaisant par la gent féminine trouverait **réconfort** contre l'épaule rassurante et solide d'un petit fermier de Smallville.

2 – Il lui avait fallu vérifier par lui-même - comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? – quel la bouche de Clark Kent était plus experte que la sienne ; il n'avait oublié qu'un seul détail alors que le jeune homme, pas si farouche que cela, faisait basculer sa tête en arrière pour le satisfaire pleinement dans un **baiser** redoutable, qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire la comparaison.

3 – L'inquiétude dans ces grands yeux bleus lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir un ami auprès de lui qui se souciait vraiment de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, mais la **douceur** qui se dégageait de cette main qui se posait toujours si chaleureusement sur son épaule lui faisait désirer bien plus qu'il n'avait le droit d'espérer du jeune homme.

4 – La **souffrance** toujours brûlante, le combat inévitable, cela était sa vie, mais les douleurs se faisaient bien plus supportables quand un allié, un prince justicier, était à ses côtés.

5 – Il n'avait jamais accordé une grande attention aux agriculteurs, dans son monde ils n'étaient que quantité négligeable et négligée, mais si ces dames de la haute savaient à quel point les mains d'un fermier, fermes et rigoureuses, étaient attentionnées à leur tâche les salons de thé et les vernissages interminables seraient désertés : pour la première fois de sa vie Oliver Queen souhaita être une vulgaire **pomme de terre**.

6 – Il avait toujours aimé écouter le bruit de la **pluie**, à l'abris de sa petite chambre dans son lit étroit, qui tombait sur les immenses champs de maïs de Smallville comme une symphonie orchestrée minutieusement ; il découvrait qu'il l'aimait tout autant déchaînée contre les hautes vitres nues d'un building interminable dans une couche luxueuse serré étroitement contre un corps brûlant et passionné.

7 – Oliver avait toujours détesté le **chocolat**, même en tant qu'enfant, l'odeur seule lui soulevait le cœur, mais il avait appris à en garder chez lui lors des visites de Clark qui s'étaient faites de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure des semaines et lorsque ce dernier en renversa un soir par inadvertance sur son pull en cachemire, il ne put que conclure que ce n'était pas cher payer quand les mains de Clark se glissèrent rapidement en dessous pour l'en délester.

8 – Si on lui avait dit que le **bonheur** se résumerait pour lui un jour à une paire de yeux d'un bleu sans fond, qui le fixerait toujours avec tendresse, avec compassion et adoration, il aurait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes aux yeux clairs, et cela n' en était que plus vrai à ce jour.

9 – Un cadeau ne se refusant pas, Clark avait dû accepter le **téléphone** portable qu'il lui avait offert pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, quand il lui avait prétexté ne pas savoir s'en servir, il lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur le téléphone vert quand son nom à lui, qu'il avait pré-enregistré, apparaissait sur l'écran ; il n'avait jamais raté aucun de ses appels.

10 – Il n'aurait jamais cru que Clark soit fan de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux et encore moins qu'il avait une grande admiration pour le personnage de Legolas :

« Mais je suis flatté, Clark, un beau gosse blond, tout de vert vêtu, tirant à l'arc avec excellence et brio… Je serais fan moi-même si j'étais plus narcissique »

« C'est les **oreilles** pointues que j'aime, Ollie »

« Désolé de savoir que mes oreilles ne te plaisent pas autant, fétichiste » ;

Quand une langue affamée glissa le long de son oreille, titillant un lobe des plus érogène, la prise du Gouffre de Helm fut abandonnée, et il rendit les armes alors qu'elle s'immisçait langoureusement et suggestivement, lui promettant bien plus intéressant à venir que la diffusion du troisième volet, initialement prévu.

11 – Jamais on ne lui avait donné de « petit **nom** », cela sonnait assez mal dans la haute, mais lorsque Clark l'appelait « Ollie » comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'il soit, il ne parvenait jamais à lui en tenir rigueur.

12 – Il y avait quelque chose de honteusement **sensuel** dans la manière avec laquelle il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses longs doigts caressaient la corde sensible de son arc.

13 – La **mort** était effrayante pour tous ; Clark avait découvert à quel point elle était assassine quand il avait perdu l'un des êtres les plus cher à son cœur, son père, et il s'était promis de protéger tous ses proches à l'avenir et l'Archer Vert devrait apprendre à vivre avec sa présence.

14 – Le mot « **sexe** » suffisait à lui seul à colorer les joues de Clark Kent et Oliver en usait et en abusait, mais le brun savait généralement prendre sa vengeance de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit en le rendant pantelant et suppliant plaqué contre un matelas ou contre un meuble.

15 – Clark ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur l'Archer Vert une folle envie le prenait de laisser ses doigts glisser le long de ce vêtement de cuir dont le **toucher** lui semblait doux, c'est le jour où l'envie irrépressible d'arracher ces vêtements pour molester une peau d'albâtre qui lui semblait plus onctueuse encore qu'il se dit que la ligne de droiture d'un superhéros n'était pas faite pour lui.

16 – Il ne se connaissait pas de faille, il avait fait le choix de devenir un gardien de la nuit pour protéger les plus faibles et rien ne saurait l'empêcher d'accomplir cette tâche, toutefois une brèche déchira son visage de justicier quand il se découvrit une **faiblesse** en ces yeux bleus.

17 – Il ne pleurait pas, les vrais hommes ne pleuraient pas, mais quand des bras puissants le serrèrent contre un torse chaud et accueillant et que des lèvres hésitantes mais si tendres vinrent essuyer les **larmes** qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à se laisser aller.

18 – Le fait que Clark ait des supers pouvoirs ne l'avaient jamais dérangé, même si la plupart du temps les manifestations en étaient des plus déroutantes et parfois dérangeantes, mais il ne se plaignit pas quand le brun se servit de sa super **vitesse** pour parcourir les cinquante étages de son building, traverser son appartement et le jeter sans ménagement sur son lit avant de l'y rejoindre en moins de dix secondes, la patience n'était apparemment pas son point fort.

19 – Le **vent** jouait distraitement dans sa chevelure courte alors qu'il attendait Clark devant chez lui sur sa moto déjà vrombissante et que la mère de ce dernier lui donnait certaines recommandations, quand il le rejoignit enfin Oliver soupira de mécontentement mais ce fut avant que le brun lui dise qu'il aimait par-dessus tout sa chevelure de blé, sa bouche dessina instantanément un sourire niais qu'il préféra cacher sous son casque.

20 – C'était cela la **liberté**, être délivré de l'apesanteur, de la lourdeur de son corps, des frontières imposées par ses membres : coucher avec Clark Kent était définitivement un sacré pied, ceux qui parlaient du « septième ciel » n'avait jamais dû expérimenter « Kryton ».

21- Le premier tournant de son existence avait été la mort de ce jeune homme au lycée, il n'était pas directement responsable mais il s'était déclaré coupable de lui-même, pas besoin de juges pour pareille sentence, et c'est cela qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un défenseur des plus faibles, plus jamais un oppresseur; le deuxième tournant de sa **vie** avait été sa rencontre avec Clark Kent, à cet instant-même il avait compris qu'en plus de sauver des êtres anonymes, Clark avait ce quelque chose de plus que lui, d'unique, il aimait chacun d'entre eux.

22 - La manière dont ses mâchoires se serraient quand il prononçait le nom de Lex, le bruit de se dents qui crissaient quand il disait que le Lex que _lui_ connaissait était un autre homme, la douleur de ses poings qui se convulsaient quand il prenait sans cesse, toujours et encore, la défense de ce monstre ne pouvait s'expliquer que par un seul mot - la **jalousie**.

23 - Ces **mains**-là n'étaient pas faites pour faire la guerre, et encore moins pour labourer des champs, leur place était noyées dans sa courte chevelure ou agrippées à ses hanches qu'elles marquaient toujours amoureusement.

24 – Il avait toujours cru que le **goût** fruité des lèvres de Lana était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, que rien ne saurait le rendre plus heureux que la caresse légère de cette bouche pleine et ourlée, il comprit combien il s'était fourvoyé quand le simple frôlement de la main gantée de l'Archer Vert éveilla un lui une pulsion vorace comme il n'en avait connue que sous l'emprise de la kryptonite rouge.

25 - Cette lueur avec laquelle Clark couvait le ciel étoilé le laissait toujours rêveur, si pur, si entier, elle était unique et belle cette lueur humide, pourtant elle n'égalait en rien l'étincelle qui naissait dans ces prunelles quand Clark le regardait, lui, tendresse et **adoration** mêlées, car jamais il ne s'était senti plus grand et plus fort.

26 – **A** **jamais** il serait ce garçon un peu décalé des autres, si différent, si étranger, et pourtant quand il posait sa tête sur l'épaule solide et confiante d'Oliver il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être, appartenant entier à ce monde qui avait vu naître et grandir son amant.

27 – Il resta cloîtré plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, refusant de parler même à sa mère, si coupable, si monstrueux, car s'il avait tuer ces gens sans pitié c'est parce qu'ils avaient fait couler le **sang** de l'Archer Vert, cela avait été leur dernier crime.

28 – Il ne connaissait pas la **maladie**, les symptômes et les microbes, c'est pourquoi quand Oliver attrapa la grippe il vint chez lui pour s'occuper de lui - après même que l'homme se soit fâché d'être traité comme « un enfant » - puis quand une langue chaude et un corps brûlant vinrent lui tenir compagnie durant les nuits de grandes froidures sous la couette, le blond se contenta de lui faire une place sans protester davantage.

29 –A chaque fois qu'Oliver bandait son arc pour faire vibrer l'air de la **mélodie** envoûtante et redoutable pourtant de ses longues flèches justicières, Clark se demandait si son corps finement ciselé serait aussi souple entre ses doigts.

30 – Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Oliver Queen était né sous une bonne **étoile**, cela suffisait à tout expliquer, sa réussite, ses talents, sa beauté, Clark était le seul à voir en lui autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond, car cet homme était rapidement devenu pour lui l'astre le plus lumineux.

31 – Oliver se disait athée sans complexe car il avait depuis longtemps constaté que si Dieu existait, il ne se souciait guère des pêcheurs qui foulaient le sol de cette terre et que jamais il n'était intervenu pour l'aider, pas une seule fois, ô combien il ait prié, alors il avait décidé que si Dieu l'ignorait, il en ferait tout autant et pourtant ; c'est sans même rechigné qu'il avait suivi Clark dans ce qui était nommé la **Maison** de Dieu pour l'accompagner au mariage de l'une de ses amies, qu'est-ce que ce garçon ne lui ferait pas faire !

32 – Il ne savait pas comment dans la **confusion** ses lèvres s'étaient émancipées et avaient pris la décision arbitraire de se saisir de celles de Clark, mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'avec le poids et la poigne du jeune homme il n'avait absolument aucune chance de se défaire de son étreinte alors…autant succomber, un combattant devait savoir quand déposer les armes.

33 – _« Je n'ai pas __**peur**__ de mourir »_ s'était-il énervé en tentant de se défaire de cette poigne de fer, « Mais moi j'ai peur pour toi » lui avait-il répondu les yeux voilés ; c'est pourquoi il avait laissé ce criminel s'enfuir, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté d'être hospitalisé après cette blessure par balle.

34 – L'**orage** battait son plein, la pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur sa nuque et sur ses épaules sans pitié, sans relâche, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien alors que ce corps opalin ondulait savamment tout contre lui, agrippant ce lierre qui parcourait ce vieux mur en pierres et qui contrastait à merveille avec cette peau laiteuse, blanc sur vert, la plus belle des combinaisons, la couleur qui lui allait le mieux.

35 – Ce que cela pouvait l'énerver quand les **liens** sur les sites le menaient à des pages complètement erronées et surtout très pornographiques et il crut mourir à la vue de celle qui venait d'apparaître, ses joues étaient déjà en feu, et avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à fermer la page traîtresse Oliver déposa son menton sur sa tête et lui asséna le coup de grâce, « Je sais que je suis souple, Clark, mais je crains que ces photos ne soient truquées, même moi dans ma grande agilité je ne pourrais le refaire, alors oublie avant d'essayer de me casser en deux », si ses joues avaient été pivoine, ses oreilles devaient être paprika.

36 – Il avait toujours détesté faire les **magasins** et maintenant plus que jamais alors qu'il essayait tous ces costumes de grands couturiers et qu'Oliver le dévorait des yeux, car il se refusait à ce que l'on prenne ses mesures pendant qu'il était dans cet **état-là.**

37 – La **technologie** moderne avait permis de réels progrès dans de très nombreux domaines et Oliver ne rechignait jamais à en user quand besoin était, toutefois il devait reconnaître rien n'était aussi endurant et aussi performant que Clark Kent.

38 – Quand Oliver lui offrit un **cadeau** hors de prix pour son anniversaire Clark tenta bien de refuser mais rien n'y fit car ce dernier se montra fort vexé, puis c'est dans un grand sourire qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille que rien, aussi cher fut-il, ne pouvait égaler la valeur de son cœur.

39 – Clark sut que son admiration et son amitié pour Oliver Queen avait mué en quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inattendu quand il comprit que cet homme était le seul à pouvoir le faire **sourire** même dans ses plus mauvais jours, à le faire se sentir bien même quand tout allait mal.

40 – Il avait toujours cru que Clark Kent était l'**innocence** même à la manière dont ses yeux humides se posaient sur lui, à la façon dont il croyait en tout le monde et qu'il pensait que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé, pourtant quand il le fit basculer de manière inattendue sur son bureau alors qu'il sortait à peine de sa salle de bains il dut se faire une raison, le seul innocent ici c'était lui.

41 – Il avait cru qu'il trouverait des réponses en utilisant ses Pouvoirs pour la bonne cause, il avait cru trouver l'**accomplissement** de son être en aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin, mais il avait compris à quel point sa détermination était fragile quand Oliver lui avait proposé de le suivre et qu'il avait failli répondre oui.

42 – Le ciel était voilé cette nuit, bien qu'il fasse sombre Clark discernait parfaitement bien les **nuages** gris qui bataillaient et desquels naîtrait bientôt une averse rapide mais qui suffirait à les tremper jusqu'à l'os ; il hésita à presser Oliver, puis il se dit que si le costume blanc de ce dernier était trempé, il se devrait de l'enlever dès la porte de son appartement franchie, et c'est donc dans un sourire un peu trop ravi que Clark conclut que quelques gouttes ne pourraient pas leur faire de mal.

43 – « **Ciel** ! » Lâcha un Oliver en sueur alors que son dos s'arquait aussi souplement que son arc, « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, Beauté » Articula Clark d'une voix pleine de promesse alors que sa bouche quittait brièvement ce ventre savamment musclé et ce nombril des plus sensibles ; il ne cesserait de torturer Oliver que lorsqu'il serait parvenu à arracher un vilain mot à ces lèvres si bien éduquées.

44 – « Tu sais, Clark, le **Paradis** ça n'est pas si compliqué que cela ! C'est comme un sandwich ! » Commenta Oliver, alors qu'il parlait religion, un sujet qui avait toujours intrigué le brun, et quand Clark posa sur lui des yeux clairement perdus, le blond se contenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le faire basculer sur le sofa avant de lui voler un long baiser, bien plus profond qu'ils n'en avaient jamais échangé, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille en mordillant son lobe « Très simple, vois-tu, une banquette moelleuse, toi et moi pris en sandwich au milieu… Tous les ingrédients étant réunis… Il serait peut-être temps de passer à table. »

45 – C'était l'**enfer** ! Avait-il grogné pendant des heures alors qu'il avait tenté vainement de discipliner ses épis rebelles alors qu'il se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Oliver, plus tard dans la soirée, quand ce dernier s'attarda longuement sur sa chevelure, les doigts noués dans ses mèches, comme pour en enlever toute trace de gel, il se dit qu'il avait clairement perdu son temps.

46 – Le **soleil** tapait très fort aujourd'hui, mais ce qui l'aveugla ne fut pas les rayons presque intenables dont ses pupilles ne souffraient guère, mais le sourire resplendissant que lui accorda Oliver Queen, le tout premier d'une longue série, mais celui qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

47 – La lumière de la **lune** était éthérée, pure et rassurante, pourtant, dans ces grandes villes où la nuit n'existait plus sous ces néons violents, sous ces lampadaires qui illuminaient les rues, plus personne ne se tournait vers elle, reconnaissant, plus personne à part cette ombre courageuse qui trouvait en elle son guide et sa muse, cet archer qui ne connaissait que trop bien la noirceur et l'horreur de ces rues urbaines ; c'est ce que Clark avait immédiatement remarqué en lui, c'est ce qu'il l'avait irrémédiablement attiré.

48 – Quand Clark s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas, non content de pouvoir enfin s'étirer après ses trop longues heures de vol à bord de l'avion privé d'Oliver, quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue de se retrouver complètement coincé, et alors qu'il tentait vainement de se relever de ce matelas à eau maudit il entendit le rire d'Oliver au pied du lit : « Au lieu de te moquer, aide-moi plutôt à me relever » bouda presque Clark « Très certainement pas, pour une fois que je vous ai _immobile, _jeune homme » le taquina le blond « Ne te débats pas trop, Clark » Lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il se mouvait sur lui avec sa grâce naturelle « Tu risques de faire des **vagues** et de provoquer un Tsunami. »

49 – Il s'était toujours dit que les **cheveux** de Lana devaient être doux comme de la soie, et ils l'avaient été, et il avait aimé les caresser, à présent il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les épis, pourtant savamment semés, de la chevelure des plus courtes d'Oliver le passionnaient autant, recouverts de gel et légèrement peroxydés, mais ce dont il était certain c'est que ses doigts tremblaient à la seule idée de se glisser dans cette chevelure couleur de blé.

50 – Clark s'était découvert une passion pour l'écran géant qui trônait dans le salon d'Oliver, tout y était plus intéressant que sur son ridicule petit téléviseur, plus grandiose, plus réel, et quand la chaîne culturelle diffusa un reportage sur les **Supernova** il sentit son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en repensant à Krypton, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir les bras de son amant se refermer autour de lui pour le cajoler et lui donner une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, c'était l'être le plus sensible et le plus compréhensif qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer et il savait à présent que même son lourd secret ne pourrait l'éloigner de lui.


End file.
